Conventionally, there has been known a display processing apparatus that changes, on the basis of the priority, an icon to be displayed on a screen (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-083990).
However, in the above-mentioned display processing apparatus, there is not considered displaying, on the basis of the priority, notification information on a plurality of display screens. Thus, there presents room for improvement in providing notification information to a user.